Coklat Stroberi
by snap-me
Summary: Naru&Sasu pindah dari LA ke Jepang. Kebiasaan di LA banyak yg beda sama Jepang. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Berubah, atau tetap memaksakan keadaan? Menjadi coklat, atau stroberi?


**Coklat Stroberi**

**Warning** : YAOI! Banyak adegan kissu, gaje, OOC, gak pake ninja-ninjaan, ada OC, garingness

Don't like, don't read

**Genre** : romance/hurt

**Rate **: 'agak' aman. T untuk cerita, K untuk tokoh. Well, overall, K+

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Sasuke, Sasuke punya Naruto

Coklat Stroberi bukan punya saiia, tp saiia gak tau sapa yg punya

**Pair** : jelas bangetlah! Pair yaoi, eum, Narusasu? Sasunaru? Let the story tell you~

**Summary** : Naru&Sasu pindah dari LA ke Jepang. Kebiasaan di LA banyak yg beda sama Jepang. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka? Berubah, atau tetap memaksakan keadaan? Menjadi coklat, atau stroberi?

**Warning** **nomor 2** : ah~ lama gak nulis buat fandom Naruto, jadi kalo atmosfernya kurang berasa, maaf, ya~ biar bisa lebih baik, jangan lupa tinggalkan review~

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

"JAPAN! I'M COMING!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Berisik! Kita sudah sampai Jepang, jadi nggak usah seribut itu!" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan gaya pantat ayam di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Teme! Ceria dong! Kita 'kan jadi bisa ke onsen!" kata si pirang.

"Berendam di bak pakai air hangat juga bisa,"

"Tapi 'kan nggak ada aroma pegunungannya!"

"Kan bisa pakai pewangi ruangan. Gantung aja di AC,"

Si pirang menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Teme gak asik!"

"Dasar!"

Kedua pemuda ini sedang berdiri di depan bandara, mencari taxi. Saat sebuah taxi berhenti di depan mereka, mereka pun segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tolong pergi ke alamat ini," kata si rambut pantat ayam sopan pada sopir. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada sopir di depannya.

"Baik," kata si sopir setelah melihat alamat yang dituju.

"Teme!" panggil di pirang, setelah cukup lama.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah memesan apartemen, 'kan?"

"Di Jepang tidak ada apartemen seperti di LA, Dobe,"

"Eh? Jadi kau beli rumah?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala si pemuda pirang.

"Bisakah kau tidak bodoh untuk sehari saja, Naruto?"

"Maaf, Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Aku menyewa sebuah mansion di tengah kota. Letaknya hanya 4 blok dari sekolah," Naruto ber'oh'ria.

"Sudah sampai," kata sopir. Mereka keluar dari taxi dan si supir membantu mengangkatkan koper mereka dari bagasi.

Seorang ibu-ibu gemuk tampak sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu bangunan berlantai delapan itu. "Selamat datang!" katanya ramah pada kedua orang itu.

"Bisa langsung tunjukkan kamar kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja," kata ibu-ibu itu. "Lewat sini!" katanya sambil berjalan mendahului.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau bawa?"

"Pakaian, buku-buku dan sebuah bantal,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa kasur sekalian?" kata Sasuke sinis. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, yang jadi harus mengangkat bawaan Naruto yang terdiri dari 2 ransel dan 1 koper besar adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya menarik sebuah koper milik Sasuke. Orang yang minimalis.

"Hehe. Tapi itu bantal kesukaanku," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Terserah,"

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Mansion mereka cukup luas. Sepertinya Sasuke memesan mansion yang cukup mewah. Ada tiga kamar, dua buah kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu dan sebuah ruang tivi. Kamar mereka ada di lantai dua, jadi tidak terlalu sulit mencapai lantai satu. Meski ada lift.

"Hah, capek!" kata Naruto. Ia duduk di sofa yang memang sudah tersedia.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" kata Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto, sambil menengadahkan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bantalan sofa.

"Kau bisa istirahat di pangkuanku, kalau mau," kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak berpikir dua kali. Dia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya. "Mau tidur? Kau sama sekali tidak tidur di pesawat,"

"Itu karena kau berisik sekali," kata Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati tangan Naruto yang membelai rambutnya.

_Ting tong......_

Terdengar suara bel.

"Um, Sas, bisa bangun sebentar? Aku mau membuka pintu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke kembali duduk, merutuk kesal. "Siapa, sih? Pasti si Ibu-cerewet-pengawas-mansion itu!" katanya. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

Ternyata ada dua orang gadis berdiri di sana. Seorang gadis memakai rok selutut dengan baju dan rambut berwarna pink membawa sebuah kotak, dan seorang lagi seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang tampaknya malu-malu.

"Hai," kata gadis berambut pink itu.

"Um, yeah. Hai!" kata Naruto. Ia tidak mengenal kedua gadis itu. Dan setahunya Sasuke tidak memiliki kenalan di Jepang, karena ini kali kedua mereka ke Jepang. Pertama kalinya mereka ke Jepang hanya untuk liburan selama seminggu.

"Boleh kami masuk? Kami tetangga sebelah," kata gadis itu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. Ternyata hanya tetangga. "Tentu. Tapi masih berantakan. Kami belum sempat beres-beres,"

"Terima kasih,"

Mereka bertiga masuk. Naruto mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk. "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dia Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Oh, yah, namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan ambilkan minuman,"

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot. Kami hanya ingin mampir. Jadi, kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke," kata Naruto. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa, Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Tetangga," kata Naruto.

"Oh," kata Sasuke. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," kata Naruto. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Hinata.

"Aku Hinata," kata Hinata pelan dan langsung melepas tangannya.

"Aku Sakura," Ada sebuah blush kecil di pipi Sakura saat ia bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Em, jadi?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memandang Naruto dan menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa. "Ini sebagai salam dari kami. Sebuah kue coklat, buatan rumah, kok,"

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Ah, kalian baik sekali. Aku akan menyimpannya di kulkas. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" katanya sambil membawa kotak kue itu ke dapur.

"Kami hanya sebentar. Kapan-kapan, mampir ya?" kata Sakura. Ia dan Hinata berdiri.

Naruto baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu. "Lho, kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kami hanya sebentar. Kapan-kapan, mampir ya?" ulang Sakura. Naruto mengantar kedua tamunya itu sampai ke pintu, dan mengucapkan 'mata ashita' sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tetangga yang baik," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mulai mengangkat barang-barang menuju kamar.

"Er, Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Apa kita sekamar?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengangkat barang dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Tentu saja. Memangnya buat apa kita jauh-jauh ke Jepang?"

"Hore!" kata Naruto. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Dobe! Jangan main peluk! Bereskan dulu barang-barang kita!"

"Oke!" kata Naruto. Ia membantu Sasuke mengangkat barang-barang dan membersihkan rumah. Ia jadi semangat karena Sasuke menyebut kata 'kita', bukan 'ku, atau 'mu'.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Sakura tidur telentang di tempat tidurnya. Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya, sedang membaca buku catatannya.

"Mereka sangat tampan," kata Sakura.

"Ya,"

"Apalagi yang berambut hitam itu! Uh.......... Sasuke benar-benar manis!" kata Sakura gemas.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatan. Ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke? Manis? Kalau yang Sakura maksud adalah lelaki dingin tetangga baru mereka, sepertinya teman serumahnya itu harus pergi ke dokter mata.

Dan dia lebih kaget dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Yang manis itu Naruto,"

Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum setan. "Tepat sekali. Hinata, kuserahkan yang pirang padamu, dan aku akan menggaet Sasuke!" katanya bangga.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kiba pantas menerimanya. Dia sudah memutuskanmu, jadi tidak usah memikirkannya lagi," Sakura menepuk-nepuk bantal di kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, Hinata-chan. Tidur baik untuk kecantikan,"

"Um, baiklah," kata Hinata. Ia beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau malam ini tidur di kamarku saja? Aku sedang ingin mengobrol,"

Hinata menoleh. Ia menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya setuju. Tidak ada salahnya ber_pajamas party _kan?

"Huh.........aku yakin, mereka pasti sedang memimpikan kita," kata Sakura.

"Mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke dan Naruto, maksudku. Mereka pasti terpesona pada kita. Ah, aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka besok pagi,"

"Oh," tanggap Hinata.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Sepertinya dugaan Sakura salah. Tepatnya, seratus persen salah. Tetangga baru mereka itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan mereka.

"Dobe! Kau salah masuk! Masukkan yang benar! Kau seharusnya memasukkannya ke lubangku!" teriak Sasuke. Keringat membasahi wajah dan badannya. *weitz! Jangan mikir macem-macem*

Naruto berlari mengitari Sasuke, menggiring bola di kaki.

Mereka sedang bermain sepak bola. Di ruang tivi.

Mereka meutuskan meletakkan tivi dan perabotan lainnya di kamar lain, agar ruang itu bisa lengang. Mereka jadi bisa main futsal mini di sana.

"Kali ini aku pasti gol!" kata Naruto.

"Jangan berharap!" kata Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengambil alih bola, dan berhasil. Ia segera menggiringnya dan menendang ke arah gawang Naruto. Masuk.

"Damn!" teriak Naruto.

Dan mereka menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk saling berebut bola.

**TBC**

Tau film Coklat Stroberi, 'kan? Nah, fic ini didasarkan pada itu. Ceritanya bakal kurang lebih sama, jadi harap maklum. Tapi ada yang saya bikin beda. Jadi nggak seratus persen sama. Awalnya aja udah beda, kan? Bakal saya usahakan happy ending. Soalnya saya nggak pengen benjol dijitak HaikuReSanovA. Hehe! Fic ini saya dedikasikan spesial buat dia, dan spesial juga buat orang-orang yang nggak sempet nonton film Coklat Stroberi. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review~ I'll update a.s.a.p. so stay with me, 'kay? See ya...


End file.
